Bodyshot
by Harukawarrior
Summary: H & M pasando un fin de semana en un hotel. Bar de piscina, tequila, un celular y simplemente ellas dos. Este si está HOT. Lemon suave super suavecito a mi concepto pero bueno


Hola de nuevo! Traigo un nuevo fic, Por supuesto que es sobre la pareja #1 H & M.

En la elaboración de esta pieza también participó otra escritora, presentándose al mundo de H & M por cierto, mi estimada BELLY DANCER! De manera que este es un experimento, algo así como un dúo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Con respecto a la serie Aquellas Pequeñas cosas, la misma está atrasada porque acabo de llegar de vacaciones, y la playa estuvo de locos!!!. Y conseguí muchas ideas para escribir (muajajajaja!).

…Lo mismo de siempre, H & M not mine, the plot es totalmente mía, producto de una tarde fría en la facultad (jajaja)

Y producto también de mi compañia ;) (Belly Dancer).

En fin,

Battle On!

Haruka Warrior & Belly Dancer

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BODYSHOT**

Era una tarde de julio, hacia calor y el sol estaba resplandeciente a pesar de ser ya de tarde. Un día cualquiera para los demás huéspedes de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la costa japonesa. Sin embargo, desde hace 3 días había llegado una pareja que tenia al equipo del hotel, e incluso a otros huéspedes, pasando largos periodos de insomnio.

Una de las responsables de esta situación se encontraba disfrutando del atardecer en el bar de la piscina Principal. El lugar esta abarrotado y se escuchaba el ir y venir de diversas conversaciones banales y relajantes. En el fondo una música árabe retumbaba suavemente con un sonido muy funky que penetraba los huesos de los presentes.

Si uno lograba apreciarla de cerca, era como admirar la belleza encarnada en mujer. Y lo mas maravilloso era el espectacular bikini que vestia, el cual era pobremente sostenido por una par de cintas sobre su cuerpo; era negro con blanco, acompañado de un pantaloncito corto negro transparente, ceñido al cuerpo. Su piel brillaba con un luz espectral producida por gotas de agua que aun recorrían su cuerpo y por un bronceado sexy que destacaba de su piel blanca y cremosa. Sobre sus hombros caía una cabellera abundante de rizos ondulados y brillando del color mas exótico jamás visto, un aguamarina de tonos cambiantes. Pero si uno se quedaba mirándola por largo rato un par de ojos azules de fulminaba como a un rayo. Esa es una mujer que no hay que molestar.

A pesar de la fiereza de su mirada, esa ninfa se encontraba tranquila en el bar degustando un piña colada, observando sus alrededores, disfrutando la música y dirigiendo su mirada de vez en cuando a la piscina, en donde sus ojos caían sobre una figura muy particular, que, casualmente, se encontraba saliendo en ese momento de la piscina.

Lentamente de la piscina surgió la otra causante de los problemas de insomnio de los inquilinos del hotel. Era una mujer alta, de cuerpo musculoso, llevaba puesto Bikini 2 piezas azul marino, su cabello era rubio cenizo, corto, desordenado y un bronceado sexy que marcaba el bikini sobre su cuerpo atlético.

Al salir de la piscina se estiró un poco y dirigió su mirada al bar. Una sonrisa coqueta de dibujó en su rostro y se dispuso a caminar hacia allá.

H: Ara Michiru, disfrutando de ti misma? Un par de tragos y ya te olvidas de mi existencia?

M: no para nada amor simplemente pensaba en todos los deliciosos momentos que hemos compartido estos últimos tres días.

Sip, hoy Haruka se sentia con ganas de tomarle el pelo a su hermosa acompañante.

H: Te refieres a las veces que hemos ido a comer al restaurante o los otros tipos de comida que compartimos dentro de la habitación?

M: jajajajajaja y tu que crees dulzura? Como comparas un placer tan terrenal como el de comer un delicioso plato de comida en un restaurante, al de probar un manjar tan exquisito como el que suelo probar es nuestra habitación.

En el semblante de Haruka se manifestaba la mas perfecta inocencia.

H: O sea te refieres que prefieres la comida del room service a la del restaurante italiano?

M: pues claro mi amor tu de que clase de comida piensas que estuve hablando? O tu te referías a el verdadero bocado salvaje y sensual que solo tu y yo sabemos compartir?

Haruka se quedó pensando. Por su parte al Bartender se le querían salir los ojos.

H: Te refieres al dulce de chocolate "selva salvaje"? Ese me encanta!

M: Exactamente amor o, no sé, dime tu si alguna vez has probado algo más delicioso o excitante que eso?

H: Uhm, No puedo negar que me fascina el dulce de chocolate, sin embargo hay otras cosas que me roban la cabeza. Sobre todo los body shot de tequila sobre tu cuerpo. Hablando de eso…

Haruka llama al bartender, el cual por razones desconocidas para la rubia, se encontraba algo acalorado y rubicundo.

H: joven traigame 3 shots de tequila por favor.

Y le mandó una mirada juguetona a Michiru. Pero esta no hiba a permitir que Haruka le ganara esta vez.

M: joven mejor mándeme una botella al cuarto 205 y que manden también limón y sal porque lo que va a acontecer ahorita requiere mucho más que tres shots de tequila.

EL bartender comenzó a toser, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Escuchar ese tipo de conversación entre dos chicas bellas no era algo de todos los día, así que ni corto ni perezoso se apresuró a cumplir las ordenes de la belleza de ojos azules.

H: Que pasa Mihi? Con el tiempo te has puesto tímida?

Haruka aprovechó para llamar a otro Bartender y le repitió el mismo pedido. Y antes que Michiru pudiera protestar el joven estaba sirviéndole tres shots de tequila, cada uno con su respectivo limón y sal.

Haruka tomó uno de los shot y guiñandole un ojo a Michiru

H: Quien primero preciosa, tu o yo?

M: podemos empezar contigo, solo que tengo una propuesta interesante amor, antes de cada shot de tequila debemos tener un orgasmo mutuo y sincronizado. ¿Que te parece?

Haruka estalló en carcajadas y comenzó a reír descontroladamente, luego de tranquilizarce un poco se aprovechó de la situación y se acercó para abrazar a su ninfa absorbiendo el olor de sus cabellos, se miraron y compartieron ambas otra larga carcajada.

Michiru volvió a dirigirse al primer Bartender el cual le afirmó que la botella ya habia sido subia a la habitación tal y como ella lo habia ordenado.

Ambas senshis se dirigieron a su habitación dejando atrás un zumbido de murmullos y más de cuatro viejos infartados.

_-En la habitación-_

La habitación, que en las últimas horas había estado silenciosa y apacible, se llenó de risas y música al llegar las dos habitantes de ese micromundo.

Haruka se dirigió a la cama, llevando a Michiru con ella, y con un jalón de fuerza la tiró sobre la cama sonriendo. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa y obsevó que la botella de tequila habia sido colocada en su lugar con sus limones y sal tal como el bartende les habia afirmado.

Haruka sonrió y en sus ojos un brillo de galanteo se asomó. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó la botella de tequila con una mano y con la otra un par de rodajas de limones los cuales dejó caer al lado del cuerpo de Michiru, extendió de nuevo su mano a la mesa y agarró un poco de sal.

Michiru se econtraba acostada sobre su espalda observando atentamente las acciones de la rubia. Su cuerpo temblaba en anticipación. Ella sabia perfectamente que se traia entre manos su compañera, y no es que le importara, solo que se estaba demorando demasiado.

Haruka se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la punta de sus dedos depositó un poco de sal entre los senos Michiru. La ninfa no pudo evitar que una risita se le saliera, Haruka arqueó un ceja y procedió a colocarle una rodaja de limón sobre los labios húmedos. Por un instante se miraron y sus ojos se llenaron de desbordante deseo y de una tórrida pasión.

Haruka se aproximó al cuerpo de Michiru y acercó sus labios en donde había depositado la sal y succionó un poco mientras miraba intensamente los ojos de la senshi de los mares. Rápidamente se levantó y vertió un poco de tequila sobre la parte baja del abdomen de Michiru y velozmente como el viento succionó el liquido para luego acercar su rostro con una mirada sensual, al de Michiru y morder suavemente la rodaja de limón que la ninfa sostenía entre sus labios..

Sin decirse mas nada Michiru se quitó la rodaja de limón de la boca y la tiró al piso y se apoderó de los labios de Haruka, aprisionándoles en un beso suave y tierno, mientras gentilmente le introdució su lengua, jugueteando y devorando los labios de amante.En una danza de persuasión entre los labios cada una trataba de someter a la otra con caudalosa pasión, ocasionando que los besos se tornaran mas salvajes, apasionados, y cargados de deseo.

Sin apartar sus labios de los de Michiru, Haruka se dirigió a los senos de Michiru y virtió un poco de tequila sobre ellos, acariciándolos y besándolos y mordiéndolos suavemente. Mientras tanto Michiru acariciaba la espalda y brazos de Haruka, lamiendo los bordes de su cuello.

Haruka continuó su labor y se instalaó entre los senos de la senshi de los mares, lamiéndolos una y otra vez, extasiándola. Sin poder contenerse mas Michiru se entregó al delirio que le ofrecia la apuesta senshi de Uranus.

Aprovechando su posición, Michiru inicia el preludio de una ferviente noche con sus dedos.

H: Michiru…

La botella de tequila cayó al piso, derramando su contenido sobre la alfombra. Otro mas para la cuenta pensaron ambas.

Haruka se disponía a descender y seguir torturando a su espléndida amante cuando un celular comienza a sonar. Haruka inconcientemente lo agarró rápidamente para contestarlo y ver quien era el insolente que interrumpía su sinfonía de verano.

H: Aló? Quien es y por que está llamando, en este momento tengo una chica ardiente a la cual pretendo hacerla que se venga una y otra vez hasta que no le queden fuerzas en las piernas y no pueda caminar en 3 dias….Ah?...Michiru?...no…Uh?... Si disculpe, espere un momento.

Michiru se percató que Haruka había contestado SU CELULAR y que el semblante de la senshi de lo cielos se tornó pálido.

H: Michiru, es tu madre.

Michiru con cara de asombro y vergüenza contestó el pendejo celular

M: mochi mochi?

Madre de M: hija que haces? Disculpa la interrupción, solo llamaba para recordarte que mañana debemos comprar el regalo para el cumpleaños de tu padre. Recuerdas? Espero que si. Lo importante es que mañana nos vemos en el centro comercial a las 3pm. Esta bien?

M: mmmm eh si madre eh bueno hasta mañana y disculpa las insolencias de haruka…

Madre de M: Cuales hija? si en el lugar que me encuentro la señal es muy mala y de a milagro llego a escuchar lo que me dices…pásala bien te quiero bye.

M: Hasta luego madre.

Luego de cerrar con su madre Michiru le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Haruka, y a pesar de encontrase debajo de ella y con sus manos comprometidas, sacó una y le pegó en el brazo a Haruka. Sin embargo no pudo evita reírse de toda la situación y sus ojos azules se llenaron de provocación y afecto. Simplemente no podía creer la suerte de esta sin vergüenza de Haruka, siempre quedando bien con su madre.

M: (suspiro) Después de haber cometido semejante disparate espero que la recompensa sea tan buena que en mi vida se me pueda olvidar, y que el susto que he pasado ahorita se me borre totalmente de la mente, por lo menos por toda la noche.

H: Si mi comandante.

Michiru aprovechó el momento para tumbar a Haruka y quedar ahora sobre ella.

M: ahora quítame la ropa, agarra la botella, los limones y la sal y sigue con la faena.

Mientras la princesa de Uranus, acompañada por una botella de tequila, acataba gustosamente las ordenes de la princesa de Neptuno en una noche de julio, en el cuarto de sus pasiones se escuchaba una canción en el fondo…

_(…)_

_(…)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Originalmente era un dialogo, pero preferí agregarlo un poco de salsita, jejeje. (HW)

Por cierto, la canción es de Queen: "Get Down, Make Love"

Demasiado sexy, esa es una Love making song. 100 recomendada. 


End file.
